Christmas Lights
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: He remembered Victor shaking his shoulders, he had reached the peak of deep sleep and became grouchy because of being rudely awake, and Victor told him to bring his jacket. What does he have up on his sleeve tonight? Victuuri, Rated T.


He remembered Victor shaking his shoulders, he had reached the peak of deep sleep and became grouchy because of being rudely awake, and Victor told him to bring his jacket. Soon enough, Yuuri was taken into the car which he slept for a few minutes until they stopped at Victor's destination and woke up. They got out, Victor kept hold of his arm tightly in his arms and Yuri stumbling on the ground, feeling tired and bewildered of the situation. What was Victor doing this time?

Yuuri asked for the fifth time, "Why are we here again?" And stifled a tired yawn.

"It's Christmas," Victor said delicately, "and I thought you and I should celebrate it together,"

"But we just went through five parties tonight, can't we skip this one party?" Yuuri never noticed Victor's arm had slipped away; he almost felt like dropping to the icy ground and sleep on it, no matter how freezing it was.

"This is between us, no one knows we're here!" Victor declared brightly as he fiddled with the front door of the ice rink, he had a key he "borrowed" from the owner and opened the door with ease.

Yuuri groaned, lifted his hand and rubbed his right eye gently, almost dislocating his glasses. Adjusting them, Yuuri realized they walked inside and his arm was released from Victor's grasp. As he followed Victor by his side, he crossed his arms from the cold and squinted at his surroundings, trying to make out what the area looked like through the darkness. He couldn't see, however, and was getting a little scared.

"So...do we have a reason to be here, without skates?" Yuuri questioned Victor suspiciously.

"I have some skates in the ice rink," Victor whispered quietly.

"We're whispering now?"

"I'm not totally sure if we're alone…" Yuuri opened his mouth and almost shouted when he heard him say, "Oh, here we are." Yuuri took his gaze off of Victor and saw the door in front of them, closed and locked for obvious reasons.

Victor pushed the door leisurely and stuck his head out, searching for anything or anyone in the rink. He pulled his head back and declared the coast was clear. Yuuri was getting anxious about this, someone might actually be here, even at this time of night. What if someone thought they were breaking in? Yuuri wanted no trouble tonight, but Victor was enthusiastic. Yuuri followed Victor into the large, seemingly empty ice rink but was greeted by a world of darkness. The dark swelled him into blindness, the feeling of fear became tremendously large when he heard a tap from behind. Shaken up, he turned but couldn't make out what was behind him.

"Yuuri, are you ready?"

"F-for what?"

"This!"

A loud bang! was the final sound Yuuri heard and his sight caught the flash of many lights all around the ice rink. Yuuri turned around and gasped, he closed his mouth and he was astonished of what he saw. The ice rink was the same as always: large, widespread and empty, but the lights made it magical and breathtaking. Yuuri saw all the small but visible decorations he soon realized were his Christmas tree ornaments, making the rink brim itself with Christmas cheer. Yuuri's surprise then increased when he heard music playing through the stadium's speakers, loud enough that the rink made the whole setting gorgeous. He heard Victor chuckling to himself with glee and turned to face him, seeing his bright, pleased expression from his successful surprise.

"What is this?" Yuuri asked as Victor walked over to his side, taking him by the arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Victor's other arm motioned the whole rink and said proudly, "I managed all this myself. It was hard putting the lights and decorations on the rink and having them stay without falling off, but that's where tape comes in handy-"

Yuuri gaped at Victor in shock. "So that's where the tape had gone!"

"I meant to buy more, sorry..." Victor apologized sheepishly, his smile growing wider.

Yuuri took his eyes and surveyed the area, amazed by the sight. "But all this...you did it?"

"For you," he said, "for us."

Yuuri felt the overwhelming gratitude, love and happiness all at once, making Yuuri's eyes tear a little because of it. He almost choked from the possible outburst he might display, but Victor watched him lovingly and let the moment go by smoothly.

"This is...thank you." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

But soon they released each other's embrace when they put their skate blades on and skated into the rink, taking a moment to get themselves comfortable with their movements and balance. When they got into it, Victor reached for Yuuri's hand, took it and pulled him to the middle of the rink, his motions elegant as always. Yuuri was taken into his arms once again, firm and gentle as ever. As Yuuri rested his head upon Victor's chest, he heard Victor's heart beating in sync with the music, Victor's breathing was soft yet energetic and Yuuri felt warmth all around him in their gesture.

"I'm so proud of you,"

"For this?"

Yuuri pulled his head and arms away and stood a tad apart from him suddenly, "For everything. You were with me all the way, believing in me when I had given up and thought I'd never skate again…" Yuuri took a deep breath and said in an affirmative tone, "Victor, you are everything I always wanted to be, and I'm so happy you feel the same way..." Yuuri knew tears were pouring down his cheeks from the wetness he felt, but he blinked the few coming up away and spoke on. "I love you. I love you so much, Victor. Thank you...for everything." Yuuri pushed himself forward again, took his arms around Victor's neck and kissed him on the lips, feeling the heat melting his frozen lips brilliantly and his heart racing in the exciting atmosphere. It was like kissing a piece of flame, but it didn't hurt or burnt him, it only gave him passion and assurance.

When they parted, Victor took Yuuri's hand, the golden ring gleamed itself beautifully in the dark, and kissed both the ring and his knuckle. Yuuri flushed and smiled, feeling drunk with love, mysterious passion and the lingering feeling from the previous parties with their alcohol. Thankfully Victor had kept him in control of his intake or he would have had done so many stupid things.

After a brief minute of staring into each other's eyes, Victor sighed, "Well, shall we dance?"

"Of course," Yuuri took Victor's hands, motioned backward and said, "I'll lead."

"But I wanted to lead!"

He laughed at this, "Okay, go ahead."

And Victor did so, taking Yuri's hands between them, holding them close and tight, and soon the two swayed along Victor's guidance.

"Merry Christmas, Victor."

"Merry Christmas, Yuuri."

XxXxXxX

Yuuri was in a peaceful mood. Last night was the most magical night of his life. Victor had surprised him greatly, making him that splendid little arena and dancing with Victor on ice for the first time. The night was enchanting and wonderful and perfect. Yuuri read his book in content laying on the couch, taking advantage of the day with relaxation...that was, until curiosity peaked when Victor stumbled by awkwardly, got on his knees and made his face inches away to Yuuri's, almost as though he was about to kiss him. However, Victor's expression was nervous and he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Um...Yuuri? Have you used your phone yet?"

"Hmm? No, why? Did I get a message or anything?"

"Oh, no, I was wondering because my phone died. Can I use yours?"

"Sure, it's upstairs at the-" But Victor was gone before he finished.

Yuuri returned his attention to his book, but the nagging feeling wariness grew in his thoughts. Why did Victor look so anxious when asking for his phone? Did he get a call from someone and the phone died mid-way or was Victor texting somebody? Feeling skeptical of his boyfriend's act, Yuuri discarded his book and made a run for his bedroom.

Yuuri saw Victor crouched on the ground, fiddling with the phone, "Crap, what's the passcode?"

"What are you doing?"

Victor turned his head and shock overcame, but he greeted him nervously, "Ah, Yuuri, I didn't see you-" Then Yuuri noticed on his phone's screen messages for him...

"Are those notifications?" Before Victor answered, Yuuri snatched his phone, unlocked it and saw all the messages for him...

OMG, I luv ur new vid!

Rocking the internet again, huh?

We were born to ship VICTUURI! BTW, love your video, so cute!

"What video?" Yuuri checked on YouTube and saw the first video recommended to him titled... 'Victor and Yuuri's Dance of Eros'.

Yuuri watched the video, hearing the occasional giggling from the video who recorded it. What was worst was it was a live stream, so he saw the millions upon millions of comments left by fans of theirs commenting how much they loved the dancing. The more he stared at his screen with a clutched hand, the more his fury empowered.

"Victor...you said we were alone..."

"I-I did-"

Yuuri's eyes glanced up, squinting with fury, "Then why are we on the Internet?" Yuuri questioned, his tone menacing. "Again?"

Victor's shoulders were shaking and he was stammering awkwardly, "Uh...I can explain! I kind of had a few drinks myself like you, so when I saw it on my phone and learnt who I had talked to and...and"

"Wait a minute..." Yuri checked for the owner of the video.

After checking, it was none other than...

"PHICHIT! How is that possible, I thought he was in Thailand?"

"Um...I think he came for a visit? I can hardly remember some of the parties we went through, and I had to sleep through some of the alcohol to get sober..."

Yuuri scrolled down and looked at the comments; Phichit's was the first comment with the most likes saying 'Victor and Yuuri dancing last night was so beautiful I had to record it and show it for everyone! It's all thanks to Victor who agreed to let me watch. If I hadn't been stuck in the car's trunk by him for so long, maybe we could've gotten more footage.'

Yuuri was frozen in place. He couldn't believe any of this was real.


End file.
